memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Transwarp
Transwarp is a term for any speed that exceeds that of traditional warp drive limitations. Federation transwarp experimentation Efforts to develop a transwarp propulsion system date back to at least the 2260s. Research conducted over eight years into the field of transwarp was made by a specialist in interspace physics called Perren. In the mid 23rd century, Professor Ursula Mornay of the University of Tarrigor perfected the theory for transwarp though Perren was responsible for constructing the actual hardware needed to make such an engine. In 2270, one of the first experimental transwarp engines was constructed. However, it nearly fell into terrorist hands. ( ). In 2284, a transwarp engine jointly developed by Starfleet and the Daystrom Institute was tested by Trill pilot Torias Dax. Though Torias died during a test flight, project head Admiral Harrison Morrow allowed the project to continue. ( ) By 2285, the served as the testbed vessel for the Transwarp Development Project. Unfortunately, the experiment was ultimately deemed unsuccessful. The Excelsior was refitted with standard engines and given the registry NCC-2000. ( ) The failed transwarp technology was employed again in 2311 as part of a ruse against the Romulan Star Empire. The was presented as a testbed for an experimental "hyperwarp drive." In fact, the ship was fitted with transwarp engines, and its energies directed through a Romulan cloaking device in order to create a unique energy signature. The Romulans mistook these readings (and the explosion of the Universe) as evidence the Federation was developing a metaweapon. These events precipitated the Tomed Incident and the ratification of the Treaty of Algeron. ( ) Despite the failure of transwarp, Federation advances in warp theory lead to a redefinition of the warp scale, establishing warp 10 as infinite velocity. (By the 24th century, maximum warp speed was warp factor 9.975 (3053 times the speed of light), which could only be sustained for a few hours by the fastest Federation starships.) In 2372, Lieutenant Tom Paris succeeded in exceeding warp 10 into transwarp, but the subsequent mutagenic effect the process had on his DNA prevented anyone from following up that line of exploration for the foreseeable future. ( ) Implementation In 2404, Starfleet Command opened the first links of the Federation transwarp network. In 2407, research began at the Vulcan Science Academy to improve transwarp technology. ( ) In 2409, Vulcan scientist S'larin and his team at the Sierra II Outpost developed a mine to protect the network from access by enemy forces. The minefield was first deployed at the transwarp gate in the Teneebia system in 2409. The system came under attack by the Romulan Star Empire but a Starfleet vessel deployed the minefield in time to protect the gate. ( }}) By this time, Starfleet vessels from anywhere in the galaxy could transwarp instantly to Earth Spacedock. With improving experience, that ability expanded to include starbases Deep Space Station K-7, Starbase 39-Sierra and Deep Space 9, and eventually other locations. When the Romulan Republic allied with the Federation, their ships were granted access as well. ( ) Future In the 31st century, Starfleet vessels were equipped with transwarp cores. ( ) In an alternate timeline created by the War of the Prophets which started with the formation of the red wormhole, the Federation had developed advanced transwarp technology by the year 2400. This was accomplished primarily through the alliance made with the Borg in the Treaty of Wolf 359. Ships possessed variable transwarp speeds which were identified as "transfactor" speeds. ( ) Other species The Borg employ a series of transwarp conduits, joined by transwarp hubs, by which they are able to cross vast distances across the galaxy. ( ; ) Variant uses of the technology were seen in both the Borg transwarp gate and Borg transwarp portal. ( ) The Voth also developed a form of transwarp drive for their ships. ( ) The people of Taneth attempted but failed to correctly develop the technology. ( ) Appendices Connections Background In the Star Trek Online time frame transwarp technology is fitted on all Federation and Klingon Empire starships. The technology is limited by only being able to use transwarp to go to Earth Spacedock for the Federation or Qo'noS for the Klingon Empire. A prototype of a transwarp drive, as seen on the Excelsior, later allows travel to various sectors of space. Members of the Federation Diplomatic Corps have access to this technology to go to Deep Space Station K-7, Starbase 39-Sierra, and Deep Space 9. External link * * category:science Category:Propulsion technology